pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pignite Asha
Tepig Asha to trzeci Pokémon, którego Ash złapał podczas podróży po regionie Unova. Historia Pierwszy raz pojawił sie w odcinku [[BW004|''Klub Bitew Pokémonów i wybór Tepiga!]]. W jego wspomnieniach widoczne jest, że jego trener po przegranej z Deerlingiem zawiązał mu pyszczek i przywiązawszy go do słupa, odszedł. Tepig zerwał się ze sznura i głodny, brudny i wyczerpany błąkał się po Klubie Walk. Początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że to Umbreon. Ash pomaga Tepigowi; daje mu jeść i pomaga mu dojść do zdrowia. Iris chce go złapać, ale Tepig wybiera Asha. thumb|left|Trener pozostawia Tepiga samego Tepig walczył u boku Asha podczas walki w Sali Striaton w odcinku [[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]], przeciwko Chiliemu i jego Pansearowi. Ataki Tepiga nie zrobiły wiele szkód Pansearowi i udało mu się trafić Tepiga Ognistym Ciosem, Miotaczem Płomieni i Tunelem. Jednym z Tuneli Pansear wysłał Tepiga w powietrze. Ash następnie polecił mu zanurzyć się w otwór, który zrobił Pansear i udało mu się ugryźć jego ogon. Chociaż Pansear rzucił Tepiga na ziemię, udało mu się wstać i obrócić Panseara, rzucając go o ziemię. Pomyślnie użył Żaru, a następnie pokonał Panseara potężną Akcją. Tepig objawił się jako samiec w odcinku [[BW007|''Snivy, która nie chciała dać się złapać!]], gdy walczył z dziką Snivy, która w końcu została złapana przez Asha. Mimo że udało mu się wykorzystać Żar, został uderzony przez Przyciąganie Snivy i stał zakochany w niej, powodując u niego wycofanie. W odcinku [[BW010|''Starcie rywali w Klubie Bitew!]] był używany do walki z Tranquillem Tripa. Jak Oshawott przed nim, został pokonany przez dwa kolejne Powietrzne Asy ze względu na zdolność Super Szczęście Tranquilla. W odcinku [[BW015|''Bitwa według Lenory!]] walczył z Lillipupem Lenory, który skwapliwie użył Ryku, by zwrócić go do Poké Balla. Po tym, jak Watchog Lenory pokonał Oshawotta, walczył ponownie z Lillipup i został pokonany. thumb|Ash i Tepig W odcinku [[BW016|''Rewanż w Sali Nacrene!]] odbył się rewanż. Po krótkiej walce Herdier użył Ryku, by ponownie zwrócić go do Poké Balla. Po tym, jak Watchog Lenory zremisował z Oshawottem Asha, Herdier walczył ponownie z Tepigiem, ale został przez niego pononany. W odcinku [[BW023|''Bitwa w imię miłości do Pokémonów robaków!]] Ash użył go do walki z Dwebble Burgha, ale niestety przegrał tę walkę. W odcinku [[BW027|''Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!]] walczył z Druddigonem Emmy, ale przegrał. Tepig był później używany w odcinku [[BW031|''Trzecia bitwa Asha i Tripa!]] do bitwy z Vanillite Tripa. Tepig bronił się przed Lodowymi atakami Vanillite Płomiennym Ładunkiem, ale nie mógł nadążyć z niektórymi szybszymi ruchami i mimo typu korzystnego, mecz zakończył się remisem. Tepig był używany w odcinku [[BW034|''Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!]] do walki z Roggenrolą, po tym jak Oshawott został pokonany. Później stoczył rewanż z Roggenrolą i po zaciętej walce osłabił go wystarczająco, by Ash mógł go złapać. W odcinku [[BW048|''Battle For The Underground!]], Tepig został użyty do ucieczki pociągiem przed Zespołem R. Używał Żaru, by odpychać pojazd, i przez jego determinację nauczył się Miotacza Płomieni. W odcinku 'Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Tepig współpracował z Pansage'em, gdy Ash i Cilan walczyli z Szefami Metra Ingo i Emmetem. Walcząc z Eelektrossem i Chandelure'em, Tepig i jego partner dobrze się spisali, ale zostali pokonani.'' Ruchy |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(240, 128, 48); "|Żar | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(240, 128, 48); "|[[BW004|''Klub Bitew Pokémonów i wybór Tepiga!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Akcja | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|[[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(240, 128, 48); "|Nitro Ładunek | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(240, 128, 48); "|[[BW016|''Rewanż w Sali Nacrene!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(240, 128, 48); "|Miotacz Płomieni | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(240, 128, 48); "|[[BW048|''Battle For The Underground!]] |} Kategoria:Pokémony Asha